


A Birth

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sarita's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birth

The night Sarita was born there was the first cool breath of winter in the air. Clan Lavellan were staying in a clearing half a day from a village so small that it barely appeared on any maps. They had planned to leave two days earlier, but the Keeper who had overseen dozens of births in her time suspected that soon Siona's time would come. The moon was full and high in the sky when her time finally came and the Keeper herself oversaw the birth of her youngest Grandchild. The birth was easier than any had dared to hope for, although Siona cried out in her pain to Mythal the night was still covering them all when the final push came and the little girl slid from her mother. Varnehn ran a comforting hand over his wife's bare shoulder as she fell back against him. Keeper Istimaethoriel chuckled softly as she cleaned up the squirming infant. "Patience Da'len, patience," she cooed at the bundle in her arms. Unlike many of the infants she had brought into this world this little one did not cry, instead her wide green eyes seemed to be constantly searching around her, trying to see all that could be seen.  
Carefully she passed her over to her mothers arms.  
Siona looked down at her daughter and her heart swelled with love and hope. Her child would never know the squalor of the alienage, the bone crushing poverty, knowing that anyone could do anything to her with no repercussions. Her child would be surrounded by love and history and the freedom of the forests. It was a hope that she had never dared to have for herself and tears of joy slid silently down her face. She studied her infant intently, her pale skin glowing in the light of the full moon and her skin softer than the petals of the lilacs growing nearby. Her full lips were in a slight pout and her brilliant green eyes were identical to her Grandmothers. Already there was a tuft of black hair on her head and for her part the child seemed just as fascinated by the woman holding her.  
"I promise you you will be loved and cherished and protected for as long as you live."  
She pressed her head to her child who made a soft snuffing sound. Varnehn seemed to be just as in awe as his wife. He could see so much of Siona in the child already.  
"So have you decided on a name?" Istimaethoriel asked softly, reluctant to disturb the new family but knowing that there would be at least a dozen elves nearby eager to learn the name of the latest addition to the clan.  
Siona thought back to the woman who had made it possible for her to be here, the human woman who had helped her escape the alienage when she learned of the Dalish clan travelling near the large town they had spent very different lives. The woman who gave her the silverite leaf necklace Siona wore always and told her that elf or not she reminded her of her own daughter who had died far too young.  
Siona stared enraptured at the daughter she had never dared to hope for and decided to name her in memory of the daughter who had made her possible. "It is not a Dalish name I know but I was thinking...Sarita."  
She said the name tentatively, tasting it on her tongue. Her husband and mother in law smiled. "Sarita Idrilla Lavellan".  
Istimaethoriel smiled and left them to their privacy. The clan would stay here another day or so to give Siona time to recover before they all moved on.  
She had a hunch that this child would grow to be something special indeed. Even if she never did anything of note however, she was already special to all those who shared her name.


End file.
